customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe-IX
Universe-IX is the multiverse in which my characters and stories take place, it is a fully-functioning alternate universe that has its own extensive history which while not necessary to know in order to enjoy my work can be of use to those who want to find out more about how things work in this reality. Cosmology Ruling Forces At the top of the cosmic power-heap lies the Alpha, though the Alpha transcends all realities so is technically not part of Universe-IX but rather a manifestation of a far greater power that holds all universes together - below the Alpha is the Omega, who is in many ways the Alpha's polar-opposite and the great destroyer - these two beings are beyond all measure and transcend almost every limit, though the Omega may have very slight limitations: though what these may be are far beyond mortal minds to comprehend. Below the Supreme Ones lay the Absolutes - embodiments of virtually any concept imaginable, these beings often display humanlike emotions and flaws but are ultimately part of something far grander than humans could envision and as such are prone to decisions and behavior that are unable to be explained by mortal minds. When life was in its infancy their were mysterious beings known as the Powers That Be that stood below the Absolutes in power but still held great influence, these beings would ultimately be sealed away from the mainstream universe by Misery during a battle - in their place would rise the Primal Gods. These Primal Gods defended the universe from then on until they sacrificed themselves to save the universe from the Omega - many years later the energies of these extinct Primal Gods would spawn a new species that would become known to mortals as "gods": these beings would take the Primal Gods place as third-in-command and reside in the aptly name Hall Of The Gods. Below the so-called "Old Ones" are an innumerable host of beings that claim or seek power beyond the full understanding of humanity - however trying to make sense of it all is futile and in the end it is best to simply accept things as they come in the ever-changing cosmic cycle that is the multiverse.. General Physics Although in general physics works as it does in every reality some notable differences are apparent in this setting, for example - inanimate objects and concepts tend to have a form of sentience: although this concept is common in many universes it is especially prominent in this one with the abstract acting as a very real and tangible part of everyday life despite the fact most humans are unaware of the existence of such phenomena. There is also a much greater ease of access to magic and spiritual energy than in most universes with many planets being connected to cosmic laylines that transfer mystical energy across the universe as well as opening up gateways to higher and lower-realms, in turn increasing the amount of spiritual energy available in the physical universe. Time/Space Time and space function quite differently from the norm in this reality with the time-stream being much more resilient to damage than most, perhaps as a safe-balance to the large number of time-travellers in the universe, dimensional-space is equally as resilient with regular splits of space/time having no real effect on the structure of the universe. Things such as wormholes, dimensional-gateways, time-warps and even temporary merging of realities are often shrugged off except in the most extreme cases and don't seem to have long-term effects on the universe as a whole. Humanity has ease of access to space-travel and dimensional-gateways but have yet to truly master time-travel: though it is not an impossibility either, rather an experimental science. Alien Life although inhabits of Earth rarely interact with them alien life is common in this setting with one in every four stars being inhabited by some kind of alien life, most are harmless enough but a few are malignant - it is unknown how many aliens have had contact with Earth but so far the only alien to be known to the public is Xombi. Aliens from other-dimensions and time-lines do not tend to be counted as aliens in this setting since they tend to be more mystical or spiritual in nature, though extremely bizarre entities from other realities may be included as aliens due to their nature. Alternate Realities Universe-IX is a multiverse - originally it was a vast single universe but during a great battle between the Alpha and the Omega this universe was torn apart, forming into countless fragments - the mainstream reality of Universe-IX is just one of billions of these fragments yet they are all connected by powerful, invisible, cosmic string: although it is common for these realities to crossover it is much more unusual for this multiverse to crossover with another and when it does it seems to recover slightly better than most universes do. Spiritual Realms Universe-IX has many higher and lower realms that people tend to refer to as spiritual realms, whether or not these realms are truly spiritual or not is really a matter of personal belief, what is known for certain is their are countless realms claiming to be either a paradise or hellish existence and are often inhabited by strange beings of either benevolent, malevolent or (more often) neutral intent - many of the Old Ones and Absolutes also hold dominion over their own realms, which can vary in accordance to these beings wishes. Most humans in Universe-IX are unaware of the spiritual realms, though like all realities their are a wide array of beliefs in humanity and as such different people have different ideas on the universe - meaning some are naturally more willing to entertain the idea of such realms than others. Magic Level Due to the large array of spiritual realms in Universe-IX the magic level of this setting is extremely high, although for the most part everyday humans on Earth do not weld magic nor come across it in day-to-day life: however outside the everyday life of a "citizen" magic is much more widespread and most heroes and villains in this setting have come across numerous magical realms, artefacts and practitioners - the general attitude towards magic in Universe-IX is similiar to that in reality with some finding it a source of entertainment, others finding it a type of worship and others finding it a dangerous concept: just as in reality many people also refuse to believe it exists at all. Earth Social & Economic Structure due to a major period of unrest the world's social and economic structure is very disjointed and people now live in colonies - self-governed cities that are ruled pretty much in the same manner as a medieval feudal-system with each colony having its own ruling elite: some colonies live in extreme poverty and ruin while others prosper, the divide between the wealthy and the poor is a continual cause for social unrest but for the time being no solution has been found. The largest and most stable colony on Earth is known as Neon City and is currently the home of most of the world's major villains and heroes, described as the last true cradle of civilisation Neon City has reached an almost mythical status with the population of Earth as a place where opportunity and change still exist. Despite the harsh conditions of the year 3000 most people still try to live peaceful lives and humanity, for the most part, have not changed - although in-fighting and intolerance exist it is still in human nature to care for one another and as such society tends to cling together even in the most troubled of colonies. Major World Powers Although Earth no longer has nations or powers in the traditional sense of the word there are several colonies that have a high amount of influence and power, described as the emerging Super Powers of a broken world these colonies may eventually succeed in merging the smaller colonies back into larger states and ultimately back into nations once more. Another fairly unique contender for World Power exists in Universe-IX in the form of superheroes and villains who plan on merging the currently existing superhero (or villain) teams into a unified front, if successful this could theoretically lead to a world ruled by superhuman beings rather than the usual governments of old: this prospect has provoked a wide array of responses from the public ranging from fear and opposition to wonder and support. Public Views On Superheroes & Villains Due in part to the subject mentioned above superhumans are subjected to regular racism and prejudice in this setting, though attitudes vary widely from colony to colony and indeed from individual to individual - much like in reality people view superheroes and villains differently based on their own individual hopes and fears. Tensions between anti-superhuman bigots and superhuman-supremacy groups have marred many attempts to counteract the prejudice people suffer and as a result this conflict continues - however in some colonies, such as Neon City, superhumans are treated as equals and those who engage in anti-superhuman activities are punished by law. Major Events *The Great Cataclysm (a major world-wide event that occured in Earth's past and resulted in the devastation of the surface world and the break up of society into what it is now, although many have theorised the Great Cataclysm was a nuclear war it is more likely to have been a massive genetic or biological-war, which may also explain the rise of mutants as a species in the year 3000) *Dark Thrall Crisis (when Thrall returned to Earth corrupted by Delilah he left behind a destructive legacy as he fought numerous heroes across the globe - the situation was ultimately resolved but the aftermath of the incident still haunts the world and will likely do so for decades to come) *Time Breaker (a major time-space disruption that was caused when Sharptooth gained the godlike power of the "Time Breaker" and tried to take over the cosmos: he was opposed by a number of heroes grouped together by Hourglass and Berrypaw) Crime & Punishment Every colony has their own unique style of crime and justice with penalties ranging from fines and imprisonment to death being issued depending on the ruling elite: much as in reality the use of capital punishment and torture is frowned upon by most societies in Universe IX but does occur, thankfully these practices are not used often and when they do they tend to be condemned just as they do in reality. Also due to the high percentance of superheroes and villains the practice of vigilante justice is widespread, though most superheroes try to work in harmony with the ruling elites of the colonies - Neon City is one of the few colonies that has an active police force and a registered superhuman jail known as "The Pit". Conditions in "The Pit" are heavily criticised by human rights groups due to their excessive use of solitary confinement, harsh discipline and reported beatings - however those who run "The Pit" claim such measures are required to keep their often superhuman prisoners from taking over, though the concept of revenge is thinly disguised as many staff in "The Pit" view villains as little more than savage animals and treat them accordingly. Sport & Leisure Despite the often harsh conditions people live under in the year 3000 many still enjoy an active lifestyle and their are just as many varied sports and leisure activities in this setting as their is in reality: though many sports have been modified slightly so as to adapt to the futuristic technologies and superhuman population - though when it comes to professional sport superhumans are forbidden from engaging in competitions with normal athletes. Instead superhumans have their own special sport events, such as the famous "Smash Time" wrestling events - which are geared exclusively for superhuman beings, as a general rule superhuman sports are heavily monitored so that competitors do not harm one another and troublesome individuals can expect the same penalties as regular athletes would in reality, though due to their superhuman nature penalties are often more severe so as to make an "example" to others. General Superhuman Population Although their is no real way to be certain of the number of superhuman beings existing due to accidents, technology or other such "abnormalities" world scientists have been able to count the number of superhuman mutants on Earth much more accurately: so far they have registered about 2,000,000 mutants with superhuman powers and estimate their are another 1,000,000 non-registered mutants in existence, putting the total population of "naturally evolved" superhuman beings to just over 3,000,000. Technology Levels Technology varies between colonies with some living in near stone age conditions and others being thousands of years ahead of technology in the real world - the most technologically advanced colony is, of course, Neon City: the technology of Earth, while advanced, is still nothing compared to the technologies available to alien races and extra-dimensional beingss in this setting though due to the presence of superhuman beings many have theorised humanity is moving away from technology and instead embracing a new form of evolution where superhuman beings are used in place of technology. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Queen Misery